I don't want a Harem!
by DemonFoxGirl 3
Summary: She wasn't playing hard to get! Honest, so why the hell does she attract so many guys? And why are they always perverts? Un-connected drabbles.
1. Kurama the pedophile

**I dont want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Kurama the pedophile.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you do it Kagome-Chan," Eri smirked at her red faced friend, "But you do it!" The girl giggled wildly<p>

"I don't know what you mean Eri-Chan..?" The blue eyed girl said quietly, angrily fiddling with the hem of her skirt as they walked to the shrine.

Eri scoffed as her friend played innocent, "Please as if I can't see that _total_ _hunk_…that waits for you everyday to walk you home from school."

The girl sighed dreamily; thinking about the red haired man, who always waited for Kagome at the front gate of their high school, Eri gave a concerned look, "Won't he be mad you left early, so he couldn't walk you home.

Kagome blushed harder the angrier she got.

"He must be like twenty-three! Oh he so sexy Kagome-Chan, does he have a brother." Eri begged, backing away when the blue eyed girl lashed out, "No he's is not sexy! He's a pedophile, he's twenty-one and a stalker!" Kagome yelled.

Suddenly the miko blinked blankly when she was swung over a muscular shoulder, and meet with crimson hair trailing down a male's back, "Kurama-Kun!" she squeaked hitting his back repeatedly, knowing exactly who he was.

The man tsked and gave the miko's friend a wink, "I am a pedophile am I, Kagome-Chan." He asked eyeing her over his should, "Well then, miss if you would excuse us, I know a very naughty little girl I will just have to take home and put over my knee."

Kagome fainted, Erie's nose bleed.

* * *

><p>YAYYYYY KINKY KURAMA the best kind…<p> 


	2. Sebastian the pervert

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian the pervert<p>

* * *

><p>It was her job as a miko to make sure the deal between the young master and demon went smoothly. That's why the shinigami dispatch division had sent her to the Phantomhive manner as their new head maid.<p>

And not, to be the play toy of Sebastian Michaels!

"Kagome," Sebastian playfully scolded standing in back of her as she poured Ciel's tea, "Your posture is incorrect." Bending over, he meshed both their bodies together, apparently not caring it was more so then they needed to be.

Turning his head, he spoke softly in her ear, "You must let me teach you the _proper _way." Sebastian smiled smugly and Kagome growled low feeling the demon's gloved hand slightly squeezing her rear end, summoning some of her ki, a pink glow emerge from her hand-she'd show the damned pervert!

"Sebastian, Kagome! What is taking you two with my tea?" Ciel huffed annoyed, descending the large staircase. He glared at his two head servants, "I would wish to drink me tea before its cold."

The pink glow slowly retreated from Kagome's hand.

"Yes master." Both demon and miko obediently spoke. Rising from their positions, Sebastian gave a quick slap to Kagome's backside. The miko shot him a look knowing she wouldn't be able to get him back until after master when to bed.

Three figures watched from the door of the kitchen as the maid and butler disappeared upstairs.

Mey-rin sighed sadly next to finny and Bardroy, "Sebastian never helped me with my posture like that…"

* * *

><p>Who doesn't love a horny Sebastian.<p> 


	3. Light the creeper

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Light the creeper<p>

* * *

><p>Light Yagami was cute, Kagome would give him that. Unfortunately there was a dark side to that cute face, which was that he was incredibly creepy as <strong>hell.<strong>

It always felt like someone was watching her, everywhere around campus. No matter where she went she could feel prying eyes staring into her, and something dark that leaked just above the surface.

And it was just a coincidence that every time she would feel like this Light would pop out from no where, giving her that same smile that held other intensions within.

"Kagome…" He would always drawl her name, "Just the person I was looking for. I was wondering if you would go with me to the museum this evening." He eyes for some reason always pinned her, luring her in.

"Your majoring in history-" how had he known that? "-there is this beautiful exhibit from this Christian bible verse, I sure you've heard of it."

His fingers drew circles on her cheek. For some reason her purity seemed to sizzle inside of her. "The wolf shall dwell with the lamb: and the leopard shall lie down with the kid: the calf and the lion, and the sheep shall abide together…" Light finished with another smile.

Kagome swallowed hard, "How interesting." He nodded, "Yes I know." His eyes which seemed to glow almost red pinned her again, "It's funny how the most purest things are attracted to the most evil things."

It felt like she was dreaming, "Yeah…" She answered hazily.

The suddenly-she snapped out of it, and Light-whose red eyes were gone, gave her a questioning look, "So do we have a date, I could meet you at your family's shrine."

He new where she lived…great.

Kagome nodded unconsciously still shaken, "Ok."

Light smiled, and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Light totally is creeping. Please tell me I am not the only one who notices this.<p> 


	4. Lee the obsessed

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Lee the obsessed<p>

* * *

><p>Why, why didn't she listen to Sakura!<p>

Kagome laughed nervously, as Lee handed her several pictures… of herself…

"You're just so full of youth Kagome! I couldn't resist taking these." Rock Lee cried, pushing the photographs into the young medic nin's hands. "This one my favorite." He pointed to one, of her in the window of her apartment. In a towel.

Making a pose, his eyes sparkled, "I think it captures the, true you."

The kunoichi stood with a struggled smile. Sakura had warned her to let a male medic heal Lee, when he arrived at the hospital a couple weeks ago, in an unconscious state.

Sakura had said he was 'off' when around women and tended to obsess very energetically. But of course she passed off on the advice and now…

"This one was when you were on your lunch break. You have the most beautiful way of chewing!"

She was in this mess.

The blue eyed girl cringed when Lee rubbed his face into her hair, "Even your hair is full of youth."

Hearing a sigh, Kagome turn to the side to see her fellow pink haired medic. Kagome gave a pleading look to the other Kunoichi. Sakura shook her head, and gave a sympathetic smile, that said it all_._

_You're screwed._

* * *

><p>:D Graduating today- wish me luck I don't fall and break my neck walking in heels.<p> 


	5. Seto Kaiba the possessive

**I don't want a Harem**

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba the possessive<p>

* * *

><p>He was such a child sometimes.<p>

Kagome sighed. Shifting her body weight, she moved to rise from the bed. Obviously that action did not agree with her companion, and once again for the third time that morning, she was dragged back down into the royal blue sheets that had trapped her since yesterday afternoon.

With a huff, the miko shook off the toned pale arm, which had prevented her from getting out of bed. A failed attempt, as the appendage once again wrapped around her.

Turing to face her boyfriend, Kagome was met with his brown locks; his head turned the other way. "Seto. Don't you have to go to work?" She asked, hinting with a little irritation in her voice.

"No," Was his stoic answer. This gave away how upset he was, because he never was never that cold to her.

The miko sighed, exasperatedly. "Just because I am friends with Yugi doesn't mean I am going to break up with you, Seto!." Kagome pleaded, realizing what event yesterday had made him like…this.

Kaiba turned fully around, and engulfed her within his arms. Kagome moved close but very carefully of the scars on his stomach, "That little geek keeps calling you his queen. Him and the rest of those dorks are mental."

Biting her lip, she remembering that Kaiba didn't beileve in the pharaoh.

"If anything, you're my queen. Not his." Seto growled.

Kagome sighed again, but this time more playful. "You're such a possessive jerk."

* * *

><p>Sort of fluff one, but everyone loves a fluffy Seto Kaiba!<p> 


	6. AN, read if you want updates!

**I don't want a Harem!**

Hey sorry not an update. I actually haven't been updating this because I can't think of any good words to use…

So I am turning to you guys, leave me a word. NOT A CHARACTER.

For example" The_Blank

(FYI: The blank is you write your word)

Leave a review with a request constructed like above. Thank You!

DemonFoxGirl Out

Love Ya

*Mean it*


	7. Zane the admirer

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Zane the admirer<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked curiously at the little white envelope in front of her. Her name was scribbled in very neat cursive on the back, almost without a flaw. It looked so perfect, she didn't want to open it, or maybe she was just scared?<p>

"Well Kagome…" She heard Alexis drawl out, tapping her fingers against the table of the obelisk blues dinning room. "Come on and open your love letter."

The blue eyed girl blush, "How come you think it's a love letter?" Alexis rolled her eyes, "What other kind of letter is sealed with a heart," the blonde winked.

"Don't you think this is weird? Me getting a love letter." Kagome argued, usually boys were never openly interested in her. As the only daughter of Seto Kaiba, it was sort of hard to get a boyfriend.

Alexis waved off her logic, "Not at all. Just open it; maybe you could finally meet a boy that will last a while without pissing himself when he meets your dad."

With a sigh, Kagome peeled the envelope open. Taking in a familiar tasteful musky scent that emitted from the paper.

Finally reading the note, she felt her heart flutter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I can not stop the thoughts of you that spin around in my head, your beautiful eyes and lovely hair. With a mind that should be praised and respected and a body as well. Please meet me tonight at eleven on the dock._

_Love your,_

_Admire… _

"Who do you think it's from?" Kagome asked blushing heavily.

"I don't know…" Alexis fibbed, sending a secretive thumps up to Zane from across the room. "Bet you'll find out tonight."

Zane nodded in thanks to the girl, before sauntering out of the dinning Hall. With a smug smile and swing in his step, he knew after tonight he would become Kagome Kaiba's main admirer.

* * *

><p>For someone whose been practically begging for a Zane and Kagome fic. You know who you are :P<p>

And thanks to **Pissed of Irish Chick for the word**, and of course everybody else!


	8. Jacob the werewolf

**I don't want a harem**

* * *

><p>Jacob the werewolf<p>

* * *

><p>America, that's where she had moved, specifically Folks Washington. Kagome Higurashi, physically drained and tired of supernatural encounters had come to Folks to get away from her adventures of the well, and some how escape the memories that branded her.<p>

And everything went as planned for a while, then…

She befriended Bella Swan. Her worst mistake ever…The girl was a supernatural magnetic, probably why she herself was drawn into Bella.

Being a reincarnate herself Kagome was able to sense other reincarnations, she wasn't aware of this at first, but it all became clear when Bella introduced her to Jacob Black.

She ran.

He ran after her. Both almost knocking down poor Bella.

"Kagome please stop! It's me Kouga!" He yelled sprinting, "I know! She yelled back, running faster. "That's why I am running!"

Eventually he caught her, in his wolf form. Nearly crushing her!

And this time as he promised her in his form of a young Native American teen, he said "I am not letting you get away again. You're my woman."

* * *

><p>Happy Fourth of July!<p> 


	9. Itachi the thief

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Itachi the thief<p>

* * *

><p>This was fair.<p>

Sasuke had gotten to spend his whole childhood with her. With Kagome, their beloved sister. Now it was his turn…

Itachi caress the healthy pale face of his younger sister, taking a seat on the very edge of the cot she laid on he watched her. He examined her, every part of her that Sasuke was able to see everyday. While he could only dream of her sweet face.

She would stay here, safe, on the Akatsuki base. With him forever, there was nothing Sasuke could do. He had stolen their baby sister from right under his nose, like a common thief. Obviously the boy was no where strong enough to fight him.

And that meant he was no near strong enough to watch over their sister.

Kagome stirred, slightly thrashing around. The genjutsu on her was slowly fading and she would awaken, awaken to her new life…with him.

And just as he had stolen her from Sasuke, he would also steal her heart.

The Uchiha male chuckled, he had never thought of himself as a thief, but even so it suited him.

* * *

><p>This is random but, GUYS SUCK! If there are any male readers(I hope not) out there sorry but, you know…I have a point either way. ;P<p> 


	10. Youko the dork

**I don't' want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Youko the Dork<p>

* * *

><p>"I am a what?" The fox demon asked, his head titled in confusion, while his ears wilted.<p>

Kagome huffed and dusted of her dirtied fuku, curtsey of Youko and his attempts to woo the miko by trying to rape her! "I called you're a dork." She spat, did all demons in the Feudal Era think a way to someone's heart was by trying to sleep with them!

His eyes which had been blinking blankly narrowed, grabbing pretty little priestess by the collar of her attire he question her. "What sort of blasphemy is this word…dork?"

Growling Kagome knocked his hand away, "It means someone like you!" She shouted pointing at him accusingly.

Youko's features lit up happily, "Oh I see, so this dork must mean incredibly sexy, charming and strong." He smirked pressing his body close to Kagome's. "What an astounding complement, I must reward you."

Kagome attempt to correct him was cut off by Kurama's strong lips, as he shoved her to the ground with him.

Thank God she hadn't called him a dick!

* * *

><p>I actually looked up the definition of dork. For some reason "The penis" came up as definition…go figure.<p> 


	11. Yami the customer

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Yami the customer<p>

* * *

><p>"Where does he want to go?" Joey whispered to Tristan from behind Yami, as they walked the busy of dominion city.<p>

Tristan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe the arcade. Tea said he really like it there." He whispered back. Both boys followed the pharaoh until they were in front of a familiar urban trading card store, in the middle of a quiet shopping district.

"Hey Yami, this is where you wanted to drag us!" Joey yelled, outraged that his friend would have interrupted his Saturday morning for this. The pharaoh titled his down and nodded, "Yes I apologize but there's something I wanted."

Tristan blinked a little at Yami, who looked like he was blushing. But figured the heat was just getting to him. "Can we just go in, it's hot out here." The brown haired teen complained, sauntering inside, watching while Yami rushed in. "You know Pharaoh, if you needed a card, why didn't you just ask Yugi's grandfather?"

The pharaoh turned so his friends could not see his face. Giving the transparent Yugi beside him a pleading look. The boy just shook his head and gave a smile before fading away.

"I don't actually need a card," Yami admitted. Joey's eye twitched, "Wat! Then why are we her-"

"Yugi! Your back." A soft feminine voice exclaimed as all three boys turned to see a girl their age, slip out from behind the store's front counter. She glided over to them, her black hair swishing in back of her. Yami quickly pushed both boys out of his way and approached the girl.

"Kagome…Um…Hello" Yami stuttered, feeling his face get hot, the girl giggled, "I am so glad your back. I thought you were lying when you said you'd be back next week, but here you are!"

The pharaoh scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling his friend's stares. Kagome looked over him and smiled, "These must be your friends." Yami nodded in yes.

Both Joey and Tristan stepped in front of there blushing friend, introducing their self's to the cute girl. "How do you know Yugi," Tristan asked, smirked at him over his shoulder.

"Yugi's our best customer," She answered bright eyed, "He comes in every week, whether he buys or not."

Suddenly Kagome gasped, "I almost forgot, the figurine you order last week is here." Grabbing both of the pharaoh's wrists she whisked him away. "Its in the back, I'll show you."

Tristan and Joey waved as Yami shot them a panicked look.

Tristan chuckled, "Well he did say he _wanted_ something from here." Joey laughed back, "Yeah! And I think I figured out why Tea hates this store so much."

* * *

><p>:P<p> 


	12. Pluto the attention stealer

**I don't want a harem!**

* * *

><p>Pluto the attention stealer<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel looked wearily at his sister, while Sebastian glared at the naked humanoid form of the large dog, which was sprawled in her lap.<p>

"Kagome-" Ciel began, cringing at the slurping sound as Pluto licked his sister cheek repeatedly. "Please remove that mutt from your lap." Lady Phantomhive only giggled, "Oh Ciel, he's harmless," blushing when Pluto nuzzle her chest. "And so cute!" Kagome gushed ruffling his hair.

The young Lord huffed, feeling some what childish, that he was upset that his sister's attention was directed somewhere else.

Thought he wasn't the only one…

"Lady Kagome," Sebastian walked to her side, "If you would like, I will accompany you outside to pick some of roses you love so much." His excuse to get the accursed dog off the precious girl's lap, and her attention directed to someone more worthy.

Kagome shook her head in a no, too preoccupied by the adorable Pluto. "No not right now Sebastian, maybe later." She said turning her back slightly to the butler."

The demon butler's features turned glum, also being denied the female Phantomhive's attention. "Of course Lady Kagome…" He murmured, sauntering out of the room with an unusual sigh.

Completely missing Pluto's smug look over Kagome's shoulder.


	13. 2 Kurama the shy

**I don't want a Harem**

* * *

><p>2. Kurama the Shy<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't have been any more excited than she was when she found her past lover, Youko, in her modern day time. Well he had found her (almost killing Hojo), but that didn't matter because they were together once again.<p>

Her fox hadn't changed much, except for the form of the young human body he now possessed.

Kurama, he was very different from Youko. He never kissed her roughly, bruising her neck the way she liked, the way Youko used to or called her his bitch for time to time, nor did he wake her up in the middle of the night frustrated and needing to have her.

God, did he aggravate her in bed. Just when Kagome was about to reach the heavens, wth a little help from herself, the green eyed boy would stop and ask with a frown _"I am I hurting you,"_she nearly clawed his eyes out. But managed to find her cloths and only strolled out the room before she purifed him to hell.

Kurama watched his girlfriend walk out their room, leaving him high and-still wet, he was actually enjoying himself, wasn't she?

Youko's laugh echoed through his head as he filled his new body's mind with graphic pictures of when he and Kagome use to have sex. His human part only blushed.

"_Such a shy little boy"_

* * *

><p>Wow I haven't updated this in a long time. :0<p> 


	14. Neji the Bodyguard

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Neji th<strong>**e bodyguard**

* * *

><p>She was the beloved princess of a spiritual clan. It was his team's duty as shinobi to transport her and her wedding party to the kingdom of her betrothed. Neji could still remember the sharp words of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.<br>"You will be her protector, Neji." The blonde hair woman downed her glass of sake and pinned him a hard look. "This girl isn't just some spoiled brat, her powers are very special and that's why I am assigning you to be her main guard."

His expression didn't change but he raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't TenTen be her main guard? The client is a girl so wouldn't that make _certain_ things easier?"

Tsunade poured another glass of alcohol, "Yes, it would. But this girl is very important. TenTen is not as well skilled as you and I want every precaution taken to make sure she's is safe." Her amber eyes narrowed at him, "Get it?"

"Yes Milady."

That was the plan, to protect this important princess. Not to fall in love with her, however it soon became part of it

He found himself staring at her as they traveled. Spending long periods on time together much to the displeasure of TenTen; her dislike of the princess did not go unnoticed. But that did not bother the Hyuga nor did he care, as long as Kagome was safe and they were able to be close to one another.

Licking his dry lips Neji thought back to the last time they were together, alone. He felt the need to tell the little princess everything, even about the bird caged Seal. "It's okay if you don't want to," Kagome said, understanding why the ninja boy was taking off his headband so slowly, "You don't h-"

"No." He cut in firmly; he wanted her to see all of him the reason he was like this, all because of his oppressive clan. Undoing the knot behind his head the fabrics slipped off his forehead and revealed the tattoo like seal on it. Neji turned to her but kept his head down. Expecting her to see him as some chained dog, push him away; to his surprise she did neither. Her skin was cool and smooth—her fingers traced the mark and as if it were unenviable Neji leaned into the touch. Using both of her cream colored arms Kagome brought his head close until her lips could pressed softly against the seal. Her kiss made his body shiver and as though he could not control his it—Neji replaced his forehead with his own mouth and crashed his lips firmly over the princess's.

She didn't move away and only drew closer to the ninja honestly not caring if she was to be married. If she had to Kagome would dwell in the bird cage with Neji as long as she could be with him. Neji not caring much either, knowing now he could not finish this mission if it was to bring her to be married off to a man that was not him.

This could not happen, he didn't know how but Kagome would be his wife.

* * *

><p>Thinking of turning this into a chaptered story, there's a poll on my page go vote!<p>

*DemonFoxGirlOut*


	15. Izaya Orihara the stalker

**I don't want a Harem**

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara the charming<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome was livid—and a little nervous, "Don't think I can't sense you, whoever<em> you<em> are." She warned, looking over her shoulder, acting braver than she really was. Halting her descent up the stairs to the shrine a certain Taiyoukia had brought her, she putting up a focused guard.

Ever since she had come to the abnormal city—by said Taiyokia's command—called ikebukuro, Kagome had been subject for the viewing of some of its abnormalities.

The short version was, this place was weird and despite Sesshomaru's opinion there was no way her powers could help with the mess.

But she at least thought maybe she could kick the butt of this weird stalker-ish guy that had been following her around lately. She heard a chuckle before she saw him; the chuckle wasn't friendly, warm and happy it was dark, sexy and a little bit seductive.

He wore a fur lined hoodie—unusual in the hot weather of the city—and sported attractive dark features and pale skin. "Stalking~?" the young man purred stepping out of the shadows, "Not at all. My dear girl, I was simply admiring natural beauty when I see it."

He made a couple steps toward the stairs but Kagome's raised hand that began to glow a stunning pink, to her surprise instead of a shocked looked the handsome boy gave an ever handsomer smirk.

"Admiring me huh? If I am that good looking maybe you should just take a picture." Kagome said, making sure he felt the sensation of her spiritual power, not pleased by the tingling feeling the cute-stalker boy was making her feel. "And then maybe you could stop _admiring _me."

"Maybe…" The boy scratched his chin thoughtfully, "But probably not. You are very entertaining did you know that?"

Before Kagome could put up a defense or ask what he meant the boy was in front of her, his face dangerously close to hers. "W-who are you?" She whispered, no human could be that fast, yet she was sure he was. He smirked again, eyes flashing.

"Izaya Orihara….It's getting late now why don't you get inside, honey." He suggested giving the stunned girl a little push to keep climbing.

"O-okay," She said and went without complaint or witty comeback and numbly, as if the striking young man had left her breathless, ascended to the shrine.

His cell phone that rested in his jacket pocket vibrated and Izaya happily pulled it out, flipping it open. "My man Sesshomaru, thought you be calling. Just met up with our girl."

He pouted as he listened to the dog demon threaten him. "I would never hurt her" Pausing again the icy tone of the caller went in one ear and out the other.

"I'll take good care of her much better than the transporter. "

'_And in return she'll be my most interesting human yet.' _he thought.


	16. Sesshomaru the criminal

**I don't want a Harem **

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru the criminal<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome gasped , "A crime boss?"<p>

The future Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. In this overpopulated human world there is much wealth to be made in-under workings."

She really felt like making a mad dash out the armed SUV she had been dragged into by the dog's guards. Honestly, she was just walking home from her night classes, only to be ambushed.

The girl contemplated why Sesshomaru brought her here in the first place and if the door on the left was unlocked. However with his clawed appendage circling her wrist, an exist really wasn't in her favor.

"Well, whatever floats your boat," Kagome laughed nervously. "But um, can I go? Like now? Please?"

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow. "Of course not woman. You know to much now and now there is only one way to fix that.

Blue eyes widened. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME ALL THIS STUFF VOLUNTARILY! AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME OVER IT?" The had around her wrist went to her waist and bent her back a little so their faces were inches away from each other.

Their eyes completely locked on each other. "Don't be foolish. If I killed you how would I be able to make you my wife?"

"I-I….WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm back, sorta.<p> 


	17. Kyoya the fiance

**I don't want a Harem!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya the Fiance<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me hold you."<p>

Kagome looked up from her painting stunned, "Im sorry, what?" She gave the Ootori son a look, trying to decide if he had slipped and banged his head.

The young man sighed, as if she had caused him some unneeded stress. "The Tashio and Ootori family's will be united with our marriage, yes. However it will mean nothing to anybody else unless we act the part," he explained looking around the art club room. He had sought the place out after questioning some of the girl's friends of his fiance's whereabouts.

The chits had giggled annoyingly and implied some 'romantic gestures' before pointing him to room 230.

Looking down into the confused blue eyes of the woman his father ordered him to woo and marry he felt something...strange.

He did not loath her, she didn't hang off of his arm like the girls who came to the host club. He neither was disgusted by her appearance; Kagome didn't pile on makeup or spray heavy amounts of perfume that made him gag and he didn't feel completely platonic to her either. Kagome was, attractive, even in that horrid yellow dress. But he did have the experience of seeing her outside of school and knew her normal attire was not quite as frilly or loud, so he always pictured her like that.

Their meetings, that were chaperoned by her old brother, the very intimidating Sesshomaru Tashio, were filled with curious glances and small talk. And the occasional glare from the older male when he innocently moved somewhat closer to the girl.

Kyoya could not deny he found her interesting. His bride to be wasn't swept into the whole host club idea anymore than Haruhi was. In fact his friends, which had become familiar with her, often dragged her kicking and screaming placing her at his table or entertaining her themselves.

However she did spike up a small progressing friendship with Haruhi, not that it surprised him. Kagome was rather down to earth like the girl despite not being poor.

She enjoyed nature, many types of music, food whether it was high quality or a corner store purchase. Kagome obviously was an artist and she indeed did paint well. Landscapes of ancient Japan or fierce battles, it was beautiful but very unexpected from a 17 year old girl.

Yes, he nodded inwardly, she was very suitable. Kagome Tashio could easily be Kagome Ootori, he would be please to come home to her in the evenings. He knew he wouldn't be under his father's thumb for long, he and Sesshomaru were secretly working on their own business deal that would give him his own place in the world.

His father would be none the wiser till it was too late. It would be a hard road though, his father would undoubtedly strike back and he needed a strong woman by his side. Kagome could take a blow and still stand up with fire in her eyes. She would be gorgeous while she did it too. Perhaps she could work in the business to, they could share an office.

She wouldn't even need a chair, his wife could just use his lap. The boy's eyes widened considerably at the idea; so okay maybe that wouldn't be the most appropriate, they could just say those kind of things for later at home.

Kyoya chuckled to himself not noticing how Kagome flinched at the sound. He then proceeded to sit next to her on the large bench that faced her canvas.

"Will you let me?" he whispered, leaning in close. The girl bite her lip a little in thought for a while and then nodded, "okay buddy, but no funny buis-" she gasped as the lanky guy uncharacteristically nuzzled himself into her side, basically draping himself over her smaller form.

"K-kyoya, how am I suppose to paint?!" She hissed when she noticed his arms had braced her own at her sides. He hummed and turned his face to her's, "just don't paint at all, we have much more important work to be doing on this relationship."

Kagome flustered.

His glasses gleamed, "now, let me kiss you."

* * *

><p>That was kinda longer than the rest...you're welcome.<p>

**_READ! I watched an episode of Ouran this morning, kinda got to me. Anyways, I'm going to be writing a SesshomaruxKagome story sooner than later, thats kinda my OTP at the moment...probably gonna be that way for a while. I have lots of idea but I can't decide so I'm gonna post a poll with a couple start off plots and see which one wins. So please V_**OTE!


End file.
